


punk pebble

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips





	punk pebble

"Things that are less painful than your choices in music," Astra narrates, as Alex tweaks up the A/C on her new Subaru's dashboard. "Kryptonite. Getting one's mind probed by a Saturnian. That one time when you decided that I would enjoy sitting in a cramped seat in a locked room watching some incomprehensible drama for three hours."

"That was a _movie,_ and people tend to enjoy them," Alex says. "All this sass is not going to get you out of attending this concert, you know."

She gets along pretty well with Astra. Unexpectedly well, really, considering that the two of them had been unwilling roommates for six months, during Astra's probationary release from the DEO, and had managed to come out of it without murdering each other. But, there remains one thing they've always disagreed on: music.

Astra seems to be open to just about any genre and language of music from Earth, except the 80s rock songs that happen to be Alex's primary preference. This hasn't actually led to all out fights between them yet - the inventor of headphones needs to be awarded the Nobel Price for Peace, in Alex's estimation - but Alex still refuses to let the insult against her preferred genre stand.

"You're going to this concert, and you're going to enjoy it," she states. 

She knows, without turning to see, that Astra is crossing her arms in the shotgun seat.

"I highly doubt at least one of those assertions, Agent Danvers."

Alex rolls her eyes, and continues driving.

\---

When she had won the concert, it had felt like serendipity to Alex. Here was the perfect chance to drag Astra along, and show her the beauty of a rock concert in action. Even boyband-loving Kara, when Alex had dragged her to concerts during their high school years, had unwillingly got caught up in the excitement of the the crowd.

Not so Astra. Where the rest of the crowd puts their hands up, she simply stands there, her face full of confused disdain. When the crowd roars, she's silent. Fifteen minutes into the concert, she learns in close to Alex.

"Alex, I am in pain," she says, speaking into Alex's ear to be heard over the din of the concert.

Alex rolls her eyes. "I know it's not your thing, but it's only for a couple of hours."

Kryptonians, she swears, can be the most dramatic species in the galaxy.

"No," Astra says. "I mean it quite literally."

She looks pale, her skin ashen, when Alex turns to her. Then, she touches her left arm and comes away with her fingers stained with something dark and liquid. 

"It seems that I've been stabbed. That would be why."

Alex gapes. "But that's... you're"

Astra grimaces, and Alex can see hers lip trembling before she speaks, which is the true giveaway of just how much pain she must be in. "I'm aware I'm Kryptonian, Alex. The knife must have been kryptonite-edged."

Alex looks wildly around them, but of course the attacker has melted away into the concert crowd. There's no way she's going to be able to find them now.

"Let's get you out of here," she says, hurrying Astra through the crowd, one hand on the woman's back, and the other reaching into her own pocket to grasp at her gun. "Finding the attacker can wait until we get the Krytponite out of your system."

Despite the pain she must be in, Astra manages a small, amused smile when they break out of the crowd and reach Alex's car.

"I suppose this is one way to escape a concert one doesn't want to attend."

Alex rolls her eyes again, and doesn't stop rushing, as she turns the engine on. "Just strap in and shut up."

\---

"This is a variation of synthetic Kryptonite," Brainy announces at the DEO, holding up a vial of the chemical that had been siphoned out of Astra's wound. "I've compared the unique striations in the fragments to the ones in the DEO records. The closest match is to the striations in the manufactured kryptonite that we confiscated from the Lord Technologies headquarters."

Astra, who had quickly recovered once the Kryptonite had been removed from her system, and who is now watching the proceedings from the gurney, looks both unmoved and unconcerned. It's Alex who lets out a frustrated growl.

"So the tickets I won-"

"Maxwell Lord has investements in a variety of industries," Brainy says. "That includes ownership of two radio stations based out of National City, including the one that you listen to."

It turns out that the tickets had just been Max's latest ruse to get one or other of the Kryptonians that Alex hung around with to the concert, an open area for his hired goons to get near enough to them to draw blood samples, no doubt for another one of his illegal experimentations. 

"That son of a-" Alex is ready to march into his office right then and there and throw him out of his own penthouse office window, but Astra stops her. 

"There is still an hour left in the concert, Brave One."

Alex half-way out of the ward, blinks and stares back at her.

"What?"

"I can fly us there without delay," Astra says, getting up from the bed in a leisurely way and nodding at Brainy, who makes a discreet exit. "That's an hour you still have to prove the superiority of your music with rocks in it to me."

She wraps an arm around Alex. Despite herself, Alex melts, feeling her anger fade away as she nods.

"Alright, but if you make another jab about how it's more painful than being stabbed, I really will finish the job this time."

"I make no promises."

\---


End file.
